


Spring

by Girukun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, always gross fluff, and oikawa being gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girukun/pseuds/Girukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi scans Oikawa's eyes, and Oikawa does it right back. He still has that tender smile, and when he leans in to plead for another kiss, Iwaizumi complies. There's no reason for him not to, really; not while Oikawa's so soft and drowsy and <em>cute</em>—</p><p>"Fuck me, Iwa-chan," he requests, and Iwaizumi immediately rolls back over, ignoring his boyfriend's petulant shriek when he takes warm blankets with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

The spring sunshine's not all that enjoyable, and Iwaizumi feels as though he's the first to ever have such an ungodly thought. The very moment February turns to March, everything becomes about flowers and blue skies and love— _spring, spring, spring_ —but he's never been one so simply enticed, and the too-bright sun in his own eyes hardly helps him feel at peace.

So he rolls over in bed, faces away from the window, twisting the sheets up just high enough to cover his back so he doesn't have to _feel_ the sun either. He doesn't know why he wakes up so early to begin with. From a young age, Iwaizumi's suffered an internalised alarm clock, and it's never once let him sleep past nine in the morning. There's days he spends praying to the gods above to be able to sleep a straight fifteen hours as Oikawa's proved himself capable of doing so often before.

Oikawa.

There's the gentle brush of russet hair against his jaw, warm arms settled around his neck, and Iwaizumi thinks he might _finally_ be able to manage unconsciousness past at least ten o'clock. He's done enough good in this world to deserve it, and the sun can't get him when he's not facing in its direction.

Fuck spring. Fuck nine o'clock in the morning, too.

It's when he really begins to drift back off that the universe mocks him for his simple desires.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan," is murmured into his ear, and he wants to protest it, _it's not a good morning when it's nine o'clock please let me go back to bed_ , but then Oikawa's shifting back just enough to give him that lazy, sleepy smile reserved only for those that wake up next to him on spring mornings. It tinges Iwaizumi's ears red, and he pushes a soft kiss against those grinning lips despite himself.

It's a pleasant moment he doesn't mind. There's few things Iwaizumi likes to use the word beautiful for, but times like these—times when Oikawa is pure and sweet and has his gaudy demeanour put far away—are beautiful times. It's rare to see his eyes so sleepy, limbs relaxed, chest moving slowly with every breath inhaled and exhaled. He'll enjoy the sight whenever he can get it.

Iwaizumi scans Oikawa's eyes, and Oikawa does it right back. He still has that tender smile, and when he leans in to plead for another kiss, Iwaizumi complies. There's no reason for him not to, really; not while Oikawa's so soft and drowsy and _cute_ —

"Fuck me, Iwa-chan," he requests, and Iwaizumi immediately rolls back over, ignoring his boyfriend's petulant shriek when he takes warm blankets with him.

"To think I was just considering how _nice_ you looked—"

"Morning sex is the best kind," Oikawa interjects, giving one of those nasally whines he'd picked up in gradeschool and had used ever since. He's still tugging insistently until he's able to free one loose blanket from Iwaizumi's grasp, wrapping it tight around pale shoulders. "And you kissing me like that is an invitation!"

"That was _not_ an invitation for sex. I kissed for the sake of kissing."

"But—"

"And you told me last night wall sex was the best kind, so make up your damn mind, would you?"

"Wall sex was the best kind twelve hours ago," Oikawa sighs; it's blissful and sweet, like he's recalling a fond memory, though it's merely that of having been held up against the wall while Iwaizumi ground into him like a wild animal. "And now I've decided that morning sex is instead, but I'll have to try it first to find out if that's true or not. Are you really gonna leave your wanting boyfriend with only his imagination?"

"You bet," Iwaizumi grunts in return. He closes his eyes, tries to find some way to slip back into unconsciousness, but it's easier said than done when Oikawa splays out and drapes himself along his back, nose tickling his shoulder. For some time, it's silent, and Iwaizumi takes up the easy illusion that Oikawa's given up and he'll be left to sleep the spring away.

It's quiet, and Oikawa smiles against his shoulder.

"You know, Iwa-chan, spring is mating season."

Iwaizumi inhales sharply and pinches the bridge of his own nose, torn between outright ignoring Oikawa once more or turning back around to cuff him upside the head for that ridiculous remark. "And your point?"

"We have mating to be doing! It's our responsibility to nature, our calling, our instinct. A basic, primal desire most people have, a need, a want. And what I want right now is your—"

" _Don't say it_ —"

"What I want right now is your cock," Oikawa states, louder and far more dramatic than necessary; Iwaizumi's horrified groan only makes him grin. "And morning sex would be a lovely way for both of us to start the day, right?"

"You're gross," is Iwaizumi's gruff reply. There's no real bite behind it, but Oikawa feigns hurt regardless with a wobbling bottom lip and glassy doe eyes.

Iwaizumi doesn't even have to turn around to see Oikawa's expression. He can feel it in the goddamn _air_ , childish and pouty, so he soon heaves a resigned sigh before rolling back over, smothering his companion in a deep, wet kiss meant to wipe it right off of his face. 

He succeeds, at the very least. Oikawa's more than a little dazed when he pulls back.

"I'm sleeping until ten," Iwaizumi says, as firm as he's able to manage it while tired. "And you can have your morning sex then."

"But that's so _long_ , Iwa-chan—"

"And after that, we'll fuck against every stable piece of furniture in this apartment."

 _That_ makes Oikawa shut up for a considerable moment, wide-eyed. Then he's tripping and blubbering over his own words, trying to ask if they really will, _I've been trying to have a sex day for weeks, promise me I won't be able to walk right afterwards, alright, Iwa?_

But it's spring again, and there's peace. Oikawa settles down, a pleasant hue on his cheeks and a smile on his lips, and Iwaizumi's happy to hold him close, twine their fingers, study the contrast between their skin tones. Chances are Oikawa's thinking of little more than the heated intimacy they'll share later, so he thinks enough sappy thoughts for the two of them combined.

Iwaizumi's not fond of spring, but he does enjoy the friendly rays of sunshine that dance over Oikawa's skin through the window. He says so, voice vibrating against where he's placing kisses over the curve of Oikawa's wrist, and Oikawa giggles like he's never been so enamoured before. It's cute to hear, cute to watch, and Iwaizumi looks on fondly until Oikawa's cheeks flush with the realisation he's being stared at so thoughtfully.

"I like it," Iwaizumi starts, oddly calm, "when you laugh like that."

"I'm not used to sappy Iwa-chan," Oikawa retorts, and his smile is genuinely shy. It's beyond rare.

"Shouldn't you be after the years we've known each other?"

"Nuh-uh. You don't show off your sappy side enough for me to get accustomed to it."

(Iwaizumi ensures Oikawa gets accustomed to it when ten o'clock rolls around.)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been suffering such bad writers block man.... dude......... i hope you enjoyed my nonsensical silly iwaois


End file.
